disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anga
Anga is a character who appears in the Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard. She is an eagle who takes over as the Lion Guard's keenest of sight; when Ono becomes vision-impaired. She is voiced by Bryana Salaz. Background Personality Anga is an eagle who's willing to put herself in danger to defend the Pride Lands. However, she's not known for being talkative. Physical appearance Anga is a medium-sized eagle with purple and white feathers. She has a small, black beak and blue eyes, as well as gray talons with black claws. Abilities * Skilled Combatant: As a member of the Lion Guard, Anga is a capable combatant. * Flight: As an eagle, Anga is able to fly at very high altitudes. She can also fly above the clouds; a feat that even Ono could not achieve. * Animal Strength: Although not as strong as Beshte, Kion, and Fuli respectively, Anga is proven to be able to carry Kiara, a teenage lioness with her talons in the air. in "Battle for the Pride Lands", with help from Hadithi, Anga was also able to carry Simba and Nala, an adult lion and lioness respectively in the air with little effort. * Animal Speed: Anga is the second fastest member in the entire Lion Guard; due to her being a flyer. She is proven to be even faster than to Ono; as demonstrated in "Battle for the Pride Lands". * Animal Agility: Anga has amazing agility, as she is able to make quick turns and quick dives to be able to pull up easily when diving. * Animal Eyesight: Anga has the best eyesight in the entire Lion Guard, as her vision is the strongest of the group, and she is able to see at far distances. Anga's eyesight is even superior to Ono's. However, she cannot see in the dark. Relationship Friends Hadithi Anga was excited when Ono mentioned that Hadithi could help protect the Pride Lands from Mzingo's vultures. She excitedly shouts Hadithi when Ono introduces Anga to him. Hadithi says that any friend of Ono's is a friend of his. Hadithi then saves Anga and Ono, though he falls into Maumivu Thorn Patch. Hadithi later compliments her in the final battle against Scar when she defeats Mzingo. They are happy to see each other again when Anga returns to the Pride Lands. Ono Anga decided to protect the Pride Lands only under Ono's persuasion. Ono and Anga then fly together to find Hadithi. Ono then introduces Anga to Hadithi. Ono later saves Anga from falling into Maumivu Thorn Patch during the battle against the vultures. Anga has confidence that Ono can lead the pridelander birds against Mzingo's vultures. After the final battle against Scar, Anga is concerned about Ono when he loses his eyesight. Kion Anga believes that Kion is a great leader. In fact, she and Fuli remind Kion of what makes him a good leader and that he is one with or without the Roar of the Elders. Kion also selected her as the keenest of sight in his Lion Guard when Ono lost his eyesight in the final battle against Scar. She agrees to live with Kion at the Tree of Life when he asks her if she wants to, despite the fact that she may never see Hadithi again. Bunga Besides the awkward introduction Bunga and Anga become good friends. Anga was familiar with him and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. Anga goes with Bunga to the Tree of Life. Anga saved Bunga in "The Harmattan." They become good friends when Anga joins the guard. Fuli Despite an awkward introduction, Fuli and Anga appear to be on good terms. Anga was familiar with her and the Lion Guard, and agreed to help discover the cause of the fire falling from the sky. They seem to be very close, considering they’re very similar in personality. They become good friends when Anga joins the guard. Beshte Beshte and Anga did know each other but not that well since she didn't talk much. They become good friends when Anga joins the guard. Makini Anga and Makini become good friends when they travel to the Tree of Life along with the rest of the guard. Rani At first Rani thought that the Lion Guard was nothing but trouble. However once she got to know them and worked together with them she started to become good friends with them. Jasiri Anga and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together defeat Scar's Army. Acquaitances Mzingo Anga used to dislike Mzingo because he led his parliament of vultures to burn the Pride Lands. However, they agreed to help her and the rest of Kion's Lion Guard fight Vitani's Lion Guard, believing they still worked for the villainous lioness, Zira. They are now acquaitances at best considering that he still worked with Scar during the final battle against him. Mwoga Anga used to dislike Mwoga because he worked with Mzingo to burn parts of the Pride Lands. However, he along with Mzingo agreed to help her and the rest of Kion's friends fight Vitanis Lion Guard, believing that they still worked for Zira. They are acquaitances at best considering the fact that the vultures still worked for Scar in the final battle against him. Janja's Clan Anga and Janja's Clan are on good terms. Anga used to hate them but when they joined the Pride Landers Anga became on good terms. Simba Anga and Simba are on good terms. She helped get him down from Pride Rock when it was on fire. Nala Anga and Nala are on good terms. She helped get her down from Pride Rock when it was on fire. Kiara Anga and Kiara are on good terms. She helped get her down from Pride Rock when it was on fire. Rafiki Anga and Rafiki are on good terms. Enemies Ora Ora attacks her and her friends when they arrive on Dragon Island in search of a Moja Kwa Moja Stone. When Ora and his komodo dragons try to eat Lumba-Lumba, she helps Ono drop seaweed on their eyes, defeating them. When Ora's komodo dragons try to bite Beshte when he is trying to free the Night Pride and Makini, Anga dives at them. Ora eventually joins Makucha to get revenge on her and her friends. Mama Binturong Anga used to think Mama Binturong was Granny Ginterbong, but Ono tells her, Fuli, Kion, and Beshte that Mama Binturong is really a manipulative binturong who works with Makucha, Ora, and Chuluun in trying to eat rare animals at the Tree of Life. Anga has then fought Mama Binturong more than once and the two are bitter enemies. Makucha Anga first met Makucha when he confronts Kion's Lion Guard and Makini for trespassing into his territory. When Makucha attacks Kion, Anga dives at Makucha until he gets off of him. Makucha seemed surprised when Kion had an eagle friend on his side. Makucha eventually plots to get revenge on Anga and her friends. Chuluun Anga is the one who discovered that Chuluun is the "ghost of the mountain" (really a snow leopard) who was terrorizing the red pandas inside of their territory. She later helps her friends and the red pandas defeat her, so that she would leave the red pandas alone, permanently. Chuluun eventually joins Makucha to get revenge on Anga and her friends. Trivia * Anga's catchphrase used throughout the episode is "Anga lenga", which means "Aim for the skies" in Swahili. * It is revealed that in the episode "The Tree of Life" that Anga cannot see through mountains. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Lion Guard characters